The Mood Ring
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: AH/AU Caroline gives Elena a charmed mood ring and it reads love. But who does she love: Stefan, Damon, or Tyler? Short ONE-SHOT! DELENA, but some Elena&Tyler


**Hey guys! New story and it's a one-shot! I wrote this a while back, like when I first started watching TVD. Everyone is probably OOC, but excuse it, please! **

**Bonnie is the only supernatural creature, which is a witch. Everyone else is human, but might have vampire characteristics (quick reflexes, speed walking, ETC.), but they're not.**

**Title: The Mood Ring**

**Summary: AH/AU Caroline gives Elena a charmed mood ring and it reads love. But who does she love: Stefan, Damon, or Tyler?**

**Rating: K+ (Nothing with happen, but who knows what will come out of Damon's mouth...)**

_**The Mood Ring**_

"OK, so what are we doing?" Asked a tired Damon who had just joined Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, and Elena.

"Do you want to play Mood or Dare?" A perky Caroline said as she picked her head up from Tyler's lap. Everyone gave the blond a questionable look, so she elaborated. "Ughh! Doesn't anyone play games anymore? It's where you chose a dare or let this..." She said slipping her mood ring off her slim finger. "...tell your mood. Bonnie charmed it so any and all emotions are told."

"Sure. It sounds fun." Stefan buzzed in and grabbed Elena's hand. She noticed his actions and gave him at sweet smile, which he returned.

"Yeah and since Steffy's acting brave, he can go first. Mood or Dare?" Damon asked a Stefan that was beside across from him.

"Mood, please." He replied with a fake smile, unlike the one he gave Elena.

"Here, catch it." Caroline said as she threw the clear mood ring.

"Thanks." Stefan murmured before catching it with his naturally quick reflexes. As soon as he put it on, it turned black, then dark forest green.

"What does green mean?" Stefan asked as his eyes never left the ring. Everyone was silent. They stared intensely at the magic mood ring.

"Umm... happy, I think. Wait, what green; dark or light?"

"Dark."

"Uh-oh."

"What does dark green mean?"Stefan was getting worried because dark green did sound good.

"Guilt. You've lied about something very important, that's what Bonnie told me." Caroline said as she looked at an angry and worried Elena.

"Have you lied to me? I know you don't talk to Tyler or Caroline without me around. So it's me or Damon. What did you have to lie about?" Elena said as she snatched her hand away from his.

Stefan was shocked. He thought this was going to be fun and free, but instead it led to messing up his relationship with Elena. He always thought about Katherine when he kissed her or even talked to her. That was his lie. It was just 10 minutes ago when he lied to her.

_*10 minutes ago*_

_He and Elena were sitting on the couch reading a book together. _

"_Do you still think about her?" Elena said out of nowhere. "Katherine...?" She finished._

_Stefan looked away from the book into the blazing fire. "Of course not." Stefan felt his heart rate increase and sweat from on his eyebrow. It was like this every time he lied._

"...Well, I'm not talking to you until you tell me!" Elena said as she stood up, walked over to Damon, and leaned on him.

It took a minute for Stefan to realize what she had did."My brother?" He screeched shaking his head in disbelief.

"No! At least he hasn't lied to me!" Elena said. She felt tears form in her eyes and they were so close to falling. She and her tears battled, because she wasn't going to give him to satisfaction to see her cry. She thought they had a good, honest relationship, that no one could break them.

She was wrong.

So many questions were going though her head.

How long has he been lying?

What was he lying about that was so important he had to keep from her?

Did he have another girlfriend somewhere?

Was he seeing Katherine?

"Elena? Elena? Hey?" Damon whispered in her ear, dragging her from her thoughts.

"Huh? I'm fine." She replied and looking around, she saw they everyone was focused on her. "Who's next?"

"You want to play?" Caroline nearly screamed in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'll go." Elena said with a shrug.

"Mood or Dare?" Damon and Caroline said in unison.

With a laugh she replied, "Umm... mood?" She said as it came out more as a question than a statement.

As Stefan slid then ring from his finger, it turned black then clear again. He crawled over to Elena and slid the ring on her olive finger.

"Thanks..." She murmured, not knowing what else to do. Stefan could sense that she was still angry with him, so he crawled onto the long couch and laid down.

The magic ring turned black then a bright pink color. She guessed that it was anger; she was still angry at her _lying_ boyfriend.

"It might be red for anger or blue for-" Caroline said as she leaned over to check it out. "Oh my gosh! Tyler, Damon, and Stefan leave! Now! Get out of ear shot." The blond said as she pulled Tyler and Stefan to the hallway.

"Wait, you can't kick me out of my own house!" Damon said as Caroline shot daggers at him with her baby blues. With a huff and a puff, the dark haired man followed his male friends to his hallway.

"Go in Damon's room and don't come out until I say so!" She instructed coming back to a confused Elena.

"What-?" Elena started, only to be cut off by a whispering Caroline.

"Elena, I'm going to come right out and say this; pink means love. I don't think it's Stefan's love, either. " _I think you love Damon_, she added mentally.

"WHAT?" Elena screamed with wide eyes. "How could you say that?" Elena's eyes were wide and cheeks were a bright scarlet. She loved Damon. More than a friend, she should add.

"TYLER! COME HERE!" Caroline called. "This will explain who you're on love with. I'll try out each guy, so it'll only take a second." She explained to a confused Elena.

With loud thumps, a deep, smooth voice came, "What?"

"Do me a favor and kiss Elena." Caroline said as she pushed Tyler into Elena.

"What? Car-" She couldn't finish her sentence before Tyler's lips crashed down on top of her's.

Elena kissed back, just to prove a point.

The kiss was nice.

Gentle.

Kind.

Until he pulled away...

Caroline gently took Elena's hand in her own and read the ring.

Purple; as known as embarrassment.

"What am I?" Elena said avoiding Tyler's eyes, who was smirking at the red on her cheeks.

"Purple... as in embarrassed." Caroline said with a sigh.

"Wow, Elena. I've never seen you so... red. I didn't know I was that good of a kisser." The cocky football player threw the comment over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Elena's cheeks were burning. She was so embarrassed. She just kissed her best guy friend since forever and lived. What made it worst was that her boyfriend's brother was next.

"Damon!" Caroline called in between giggles.

In seconds, the blue eyed guy was in front of Elena.

"You called, Blondie?" Damon said, but his eyes were fixed on Elena.

"Kiss her, NOW!" Caroline screeched.

Damon didn't have to be asked twice. His lips melted into Elena's and worked magic. Here was spark when he kissed her.

This kiss was amazing.

Perfect.

Better than Tyler.

Until he also pulled away.

She froze. She didn't move back or breathe. The kiss was too amazing.

"Well, we found our answer." Caroline said as she and Damon smirked at Elena's figure. "BOYS! YOU CAN COME OUT!" She shouted, making Elena jump back instantly.

"What was the point of that?" Stefan said walking in to the parlor, followed by a smiling Tyler.

"I don't know, but Tyler's taking Elena and I home. Come on, Ty." Caroline said pulling Elena and Tyler to the door. That was becoming a habit of hers lately.

"But-" Stefan started.

"Bye. See you guys later!" Caroline said while walking out the door.

Stefan was shocked for a second time that evening. "What just happened?" He questioned Damon who walked over to get a drink.

Damon smirked over his shot glass. "You don't want to know."

**How'd I do? Like I said at first, I wrote this a long time ago. Everyone's probably OOC or weird acting, but I didn't change it. I didn't want to. It was fun editing it, so I hoped you enjoyed it also!**

**Not looking for much, but please review!**

**-KeKe**


End file.
